Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution Profiles
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: These are the profiles of the OCs in Digimon Tamers the Dark Digivolution.
1. Tall

Name: Tall

Partner: Kotemon  
><span><strong>Attacks<strong>  
><strong>Hothead<strong>: Headbutts the enemy with a flaming mask, or a flaming bamboo sword.  
><strong>Thunder Kote<strong>: Charges his fist with electrical current and punches the enemy.

Partner Champion: Gladimon  
><span><strong>Attacks<strong>  
><strong>Wheel Rush<strong>  
><strong>Sword Dancer<strong>

Partner Ultimate: Knightmon  
><span><strong>Attacks<strong>  
><strong>Berserk SwordElectric Slash**: Swings its greatsword like a berserker, cutting everything in two with a single stroke.  
><strong>The Duel<strong>

Partner Biomerge Mega: Alphamon  
><span><strong>Attacks<strong>  
><strong>Seiken Gradalpha<strong>: Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array, and stabs it through the opponent.  
><strong>Digitalize of Soul<strong>: Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension.

Allies: Tamers, Jessica, Magda, Fenris, Isabella, and Light Digivolved Digimon

Enemies: Dark Digivolution Digimon and Their Masters

Team: Tamers

Age: 16

Appearance: Blue Jeans, Brown and White Polo shirt, Maroon D-Arc, White Tennis Shoes, Black Hair, and Apricot Skin

Bio: He has played all of the Digimon video games and the card game. he isn't strong enough to be called Digimon King but He has a Powerful deck. He also knows of DarkRulermon, a Digimon that DNA Digivolved from ChaosGallantmon and DarkSakuyamon. He called upon Rika's dad's spirit to give her power in chapter 2 after he confessed she loved Takato for a long time. After that, he got his digimon.


	2. Jessica

Name: Jessica

Partner: Syakomon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Black Pearl Shot** (_Black Pearl_): Spits out a cloud of black pearls.  
><strong>Water Pressure<strong> (_Water Screw_): Drills an enemy with a twisting blast of water.

Partner Champion: Octomon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Spurting Ink**: Shoots a bullet packed with potently toxic ink.  
><strong>Octopus Trap<strong>

Partner Ultimate: Dragomon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Forbidden Trident**: Throws its trident with tremendous physical strength.  
><strong>Tentacle Flapping<br>Thousand Whip  
>Tentacle Claw<strong>

Partner Biomerge Mega: Neptunmon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Vortex Penetrate**: Fires off its sentient spear "King's Bite".  
><strong>Wave of Depth<strong>: Summons a gigantic tidal wave which swallows everything.

Allies: Tamers, Tall, Magda, Light Digivolution Digimon, Fenris, Isabella, Black Takato, BlackGuilmon,

Enemies: Dark Digivolution Digimon and their masters

Team: Tamers

Age: 16

Appearance: White Dress, Apricot Skin, Brown Hair, Orange D-Arc, white tennis shoes, and make-up all over her face

Bio: She is a student that goes to the same high school as the tamers. She hates Rika but Secretly loves Kenta. The only thing is she made the Tamers believe she hated Digimon. Until they find out in chapter 5, that she has Digimon cards. This is first found out by Kenta in Chapter 4. Why She has so many Cards, No one knows.


	3. Magda

Name: Magda

Partner: Candlemon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Flame Bomber**: Fires a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy that explode if hits.  
><strong>Melted Wax<strong>: Fires a bunch of wax sticks at the opponent.  
><strong>Paraffin Paralyzer<strong>: Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent.  
><strong>Candle Ring<strong>

Partner Champion: Wizardmon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Electro Squall**: Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike.  
><strong>Magical Game<strong>: Demonstrates the breadth of its magical knowledge, from offensive abilities and memory alteration to invisibility and illusions.  
><strong>Vision of Terror<strong>: Exploits the target's fears with terrifying visions.

Partner Ultimate: Phantomon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Shadow Scythe**: Severs the opponent's soul with its gigantic sickle and chain, completely annihilating the soul.  
><strong>Words of Death<strong>: Kills an opponent instantly with a word of death.  
><strong>Diabolic Star<strong>: Calls dark energy into the weighted chain end of its sickle and chain and slams an opponent with it.

Partner Biomerge Mega: Dynasmon  
><span><strong>Attacks<br>****Dragon's Roar**: Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ancient Warriors  
><strong>Dragon Breath<strong>: Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. t.

Allies: Tamers, Tall, Jessica, Light Digivolution Digimon, Fenris, Isabella, Black Takato, BlackGuilmon,

Enemies: Dark Digivolution Digimon and their masters

Team: Tamers:

Age: 16

Appearance.. Blue jeans, White&Blue Mechanic Jacket, Black Hair in a bun, Blue Tennis shoes, Apricot Skin, and Bright-Red D-Arc.

Bio: Magda is a Spanish girl who moved to Japan with Tall. moving in with him. The Two of them were both fans of the Tamers but Magda also like the frontier. When Tall first saw frontier, he didn't understand it's importance. Then he learned that frontier is the past of the digital world with help from the Game Digimon World DS. Magda, during the story, started to become jealous of tall until she got her partner, but we will see that later.


End file.
